herofandomcom-20200223-history
Utsu-tsu
Utsu-tsu is a fifteen year-old girl and underclassman of Hajime. She has a negative self-image and fears being closer to others, preferring instead to work in the gardens. She can only speak normally and feel comfortable around O.D. Appearance Utsu-tsu is somewhat short compared to other girls her age. She has long green hair that includes a pair of bangs, and two tufts that extend from the top of her head. She has green eyes and oval shaped eyebrows. When she is in the CAGE or doing field work, her wardrobe consists only of a black bikini, a garter on her left leg, and black high heels. When she is at school, she wears a school uniform similar to Hajime's with a blue scarf and lime green socks with a blue flower pattern and black shoes. When she is at home with O.D., she wears a blue dress with black stockings and a large green bow in her hair. Personality Utsu-tsu was originally shy and did not have a positive image of herself. She was afraid of getting close to others due to being afraid of rejection and the only person she could speak to was O.D. When Hajime Ichinose first joined the G-Crew, Utsu-tsu disliked that she was so full of energy and had such a positive outlook on life. But spending time with Hajime, Utsu-tsu begins to open up to others and is willing to help others even if it means losing a bit of her life. Plot A first-year student attending the Tachikawa Private Academy for the Gifted. She works as a volunteer taking care of the flowers at the Tachikawa City International Greenery Garden. She does not have a very positive image of herself, and fears getting closer to others. The only one she can speak to normally is O.D. Just about the only thing she says to the other members is "I will be gloomy...," which is a pun on her name. History Abilities It is shown that Utsu-tsu has the ability to heal others by using her own life energy or someone else's in exchange. She can also use this life energy to create duplicates of herself. Overuse of these abilities gives her headaches and could potentially kill her from the drain of her own lifeforce. When Utsu-tsu drains lifeforce, her body or the person in question is covered in a green aura and her right hand has a green Gatchaman G symbol on it Utsu-tsu's curse Ustsu-tsu shows Hajime her powers by draining the life energy of a flower.. When she uses life force to heal or create copies, she and the person she is healing are covered in a golden aura and her left hand has a gold G symbol. Utsu-tsu's hand Utsu-tsu preparing to use her cloning ability. When creating clones, she has her right hand outward and golden projectiles shoot out from her hand that form into the clones wherever she is aiming. Because her powers can drain the lifeforce of others, Utsu-tsu states that she is lonely because she cannot interact with anyone without hurting them. The reason could be that she cannot fully control her powers yet. Her Gatchaman form was revealed in episode 10 as an armor with extendable arms and clawed hands with a pigtailed hood that has a large glowing Gatchaman symbol on it. She possesses a yellow colored NOTE. Attacks *Right Hand of Death: A black and red clawed hand attached to an extendable arm that drains the lifeforce of others. *Left Hand of Life: A white and gold clawed hand attached to an extendable arm that heals people. Trivia *Her appearance bears a striking resemblance to Saya in the visual novel Saya No Uta. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Superheroes Category:Insecure